


A Conversation with Sunny

by Kiyomisa



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5467544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyomisa/pseuds/Kiyomisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after the crew reunites in Shabody, Usopp has a conversation with Sunny</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Conversation with Sunny

**Author's Note:**

> previously posted here http://onepiece-fics.livejournal.com/37717.html

Usopp lay in his hammock, listening to the sounds of his nakama as they slept. It was a little strange, to hear those familiar noises after so long without them. But they were all finally together again.

Well, not all, he thought with a pang, though Merry had left them long before Shabondy. He still missed her.

_What, I’m not good enough for you?_ A grumpy voice demanded in his head.

Barely swallowing his surprised squawk, Usopp sat up in his hammock, setting it swaying a little. Sitting cross-legged on the bunk opposite him, sat a boy, about thirteen or so, with a shock of hair and a resentful pout. His yellow raincoat and transparent appearance finally registered in Usopp’s brain and he stared wide-eyed.

“S-sunny?” he sputtered.

The boy nodded and hunched his shoulders, so that he glared up with shadowed eyes.

“Oh my god we’re gonna die!” Usopp shrieked in a whisper, because, despite his terror, he felt that waking up his bunkmates would be a very bad idea.

_Sh-shut up! We’re not gonna die!_ Sunny shot back, his cheeks reddening.

“B-but Klabautermann only show up when the ship is doomed!” Usopp countered.

_I’m not a Klabautermann. I’m Sunny…_ Sunny grumped.  _Klabautermann are spirits that watch over the ships, not the ships themselves. I—I don’t have one yet…_ Sunny admitted, looking off to the side.

Usopp blinked. “Don’t have one yet?”

Sunny ignored Usopp’s question and looked back at him, staring straight at him. Sunny reminded Usopp of Luffy, in one of the captain’s rare serious moments, where his gaze could pierce right into your heart.

_You miss her a lot, don’t you? Merry, I mean._

Usopp frowned thoughtfully. “Yeah, she was a good ship. Kaya gave her to us, and she saw us through a lot. I loved her,” he admitted.

_Do—do you wish she was still your ship?_

Usopp recognized that tone of voice. He heard it from Chopper a lot, and he’d used it himself plenty when he was younger. It was the way you sounded when you weren’t sure you really wanted to know the answer, but you had to ask anyway.

Usopp was tempted to lie, to tell one of his big tales to cheer Sunny up like he did with the rest of the crew. But no, this was a serious, honest question, and it deserved an honest answer.

“Sometimes,” he admitted, trying to ignore Sunny’s trembling, “but that’s too selfish. Merry earned her rest, and I can be glad for her now.Just like I’m glad that you’re our ship now, because you’re a great ship, probably the best in the world.”

Sunny stopped trembling and looked at Usopp with wide eyes. _Really?_

Usopp nodded decisively. “Yep. And I’m gonna help Franky take real good care of you, so you can stay our nakama for areally, really long time.”

Sunny grinned then, again reminding Usopp of Luffy, but also of Franky as well. _Then, I’m gonna do my best as your ship, you can count on it! And Usopp?_

“Yeah?”

_I missed you, all of you. Don’t go away again, okay?_

Usopp grinned and scratched his nose in embarrassment. “It’s a promise!”

Sunny nodded with a satisfied noise, and he faded away. Usopp let himself settle back into his bunk. After a few moments, Usopp realized the gentle swaying of his bunk was no longer because of his own movement, but because Sunny himself was rocking lightly back and forth.

Usopp smiled.“Thanks, Sunny,” he murmured, and he drifted off to sleep at last.

  



End file.
